Relax, Just be Yourself
by keiiah
Summary: [RyoSaku] Sakuno gets ready for a date with Ryoma. She starts to worry about not being good enough, but one sentence from Ryoma always does the trick.


Hello. I wrote this a while ago. I asked my friend to give me a theme because I couldn't think of anything. She said 'eyebrows', and she was joking, but I went and wrote whatever that I could.

And this one-shot was what I got from it. Haha. Eyebrows.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Sakuno is slightly weird, but it isn't major ooc (hopefully.)

Enjoy.

* * *

Just a bit more…

She closed her eyes and endured the last burst of pain.

And then that was it, it was done. Her eyebrows were neatly tweezed and they were in good shape. Good enough shape to go and meet Ryoma-kun with tonight.

Sakuno glanced at her watch. She was wearing the sparkling silver one that Ryoma-kun had given her on her birthday. The hazel-eyed girl remembered the thoughts that flew passed her mind when the prince gave her the watch. She felt a great sense of achievement then. She had finally convinced the prince to act less arrogant and cold; at least in front of her. Yes, he would continue annoying his opponents with his cocky words and attitude, but he reduced it when he was with her.

At least he tried.

Sakuno always had a feeling that she was not good enough. When Ryoma-kun complimented that she looked beautiful, she could only disbelieve in him. Was she truly beautiful? She shook her head every time she asked herself this question. Ryoma-kun was probably only saying it. No matter what she did to herself, she always concluded that she was humble and dull. She tried almost everything to change her physical appearance.

In what way must she change to shine? How did the models in magazines look like the way they did? Should she shave her legs again? The last time she tried shaving, not only had the hair came off, the skin started coming off as well, causing scabs.

Sakuno sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She raised one freshly tweezed eyebrow and tried to smile at herself.

She was not satisfied.

How could she make herself less dull? What else could she do to herself to make herself nearer to perfect? Questions that she had asked herself several billion times whipped across her head. Her thoughts were brought to a halt when the sound of the doorbell interrupted.

Sakuno's eyes popped open and she felt alerted. She turned around awkwardly and walked towards the door. Her stomach did somersaults and her mind spun rapidly. She always felt like this before a date. She and Ryoma-kun had been on many dates, and she always felt like this. Her hands were shaking slightly when she opened the door. She looked up and made eye contact with Ryoma-kun. As expected, the prince stood on the door step with a small smirk on his face.

"Konbanwa, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said quietly. Ryoma responded with a nod, and raised his own eyebrows when he noticed that Sakuno has very neatly tweezed ones.

"You look beautiful tonight," Ryoma said as he took out his cap and slapped it on his head, covering his face.

Sakuno briefly thanked Ryoma for the compliment he gave her. She could not go any further than that. Again, how was she supposed to believe him? He said the same thing every time, except that this time, the compliment was accompanied with a raise of eyebrows.

Ryoma noticed his girlfriend sighing to herself and silently chuckled underneath his cap. He tapped Sakuno lightly on the shoulders and inched towards her ear.

"Relax, just be yourself," he whispered and flicked Sakuno gently on the forehead. The confused girl stood and stared as the prince lowered his cap again to cover his face. He turned and raced ahead.

It was like one of those childish cartoons where light bulbs appeared on top of the character's heads. Sakuno felt exactly that, and praised the idea of light bulbs.

Four words, it was that simple.

She smiled and put the loose strands of hair behind her ears. She chased after Ryoma and entwined her small hands to his. He looked at her, his eyes revealed surprise. It was as though she was another person, an even better and more beautiful Sakuno, one that was entirely crystal - the real one.

"No caps," Sakuno said cheerfully, reminding Ryoma-kun of one of the rules. Ryoma refused to take off his precious cap and backed away slightly. Sakuno smiled some more and tackled her boyfriend until he gave in.

There was no longer any need for a bit more of anything.

Four words, it was that simple.

And it was the one and only thing that Sakuno had not tried to be.

Relax, just be yourself.

* * *

End.

Thanks for reading.

Did you like it? The theme changed from eyebrows to self-esteem. I hope Sakuno wasn't too annoying in this one-shot, because I felt that she was a little too self-consious.

Thanks again.


End file.
